


Ragnor Isn't Dead

by ryybonko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brief Nose Breaking, Casual Drugs, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gas Lighting, Humor, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, No Angst, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Weddings, mundane AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryybonko/pseuds/ryybonko
Summary: Все началось с шутки. Каждый раз, когда Алек приходил, Рагнора не оказывалось рядом. Каждый раз, когда Магнус хотел их познакомить, что-то случалось и Рагнор не мог прийти. Потом кто-то в шутку спросил, существовал ли Рагнор вообще. На что Рафаэль ответил: "Рагнор? Рагнор умер давным-давно."





	Ragnor Isn't Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ragnor Isn't Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086832) by [NotEvenThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat). 



Все началось с шутки. Каждый раз, когда Алек приходил к Магнусу, Рагнора не было рядом. Каждый раз, когда Магнус пытался познакомить своего парня и лучшего друга, что-то случалось, и Рагнор не мог прийти. Это была шутка. Обычная, безобидная, нормальная шутка, что Рагнора не существует.

Пока, конечно, кто-то не упомянул об этом Рафаэлю. И Рафаэль обернулся к Алеку со своим обычным каменным и холодным выражением лица и разрушил жизнь Магнуса. Он сказал, что Рагнор был мертв уже несколько лет.

Он не был, конечно. Рагнор был очень даже жив и Магнус видел его практически каждый день. Сначала то, что Алек еще ни разу не видел Рагнора, было просто смешным совпадением, но с этого дня… С этого дня это стало тем, что покатило жизнь Магнуса по наклонной, и все из-за отвратительного чувства юмора его друзей.

Александр и Магнус встречались всего несколько недель, но были знакомы довольно давно и к этому времени их друзья уже все перезнакомились и подружились между собой. Саймон встречался с сестрой Алека и Рафаэлем. Катарина и Изабель проводили все больше времени вместе. Джейс спал на диване Магнуса каждый раз, когда был слишком пьян, чтобы идти домой.

Поэтому это было действительно странно, что никто из друзей Алека еще не встретил Рагнора. Еще более странным было то, что Рафаэль уговорил друзей Магнуса не портить его шутку.

Поэтому, когда однажды он сказал Алеку, что собирается провести время с Рагнором, он не был готов к жалеющему взгляду, поджатым губам и «конечно., напиши мне, если тебе станет одиноко». Магнус был удивлен. А потом это начало случаться все чаще и чаще. Когда Магнус говорил с Рагнором по телефону и упомянул это Алеку, тот замер возле двери, смотря на Магнуса с сожалением. Когда Магнус сказал, что оставил бумажник в машине Рагнора, Алек спросил, точно ли он не забыл его в такси.

Они все были в квартире Магнуса, когда все наконец-то встало на свои места. Он достал телефон и сказал, что напишет Рагнору, чтобы спросить, где он и Рафаэль посмотрел на него, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване и нахмурился.

– Не делай этого сегодня, Магнус, – мягко попросил он, так тихо, чтобы казалось, что он говорит это только Магнусу, но при этом достаточно громко, чтобы все услышали.

Все посмотрели на него. Саймон, который до этого уже встречался с Рагнором и, кажется, знал, что происходит, нахмурился со своего места рядом с Рафаэлем. Алек замер, с тарелкой со снэками в руках, смотря на Магнуса так, будто ожидал истерики. Губы Катарины дернулись в улыбке, но она, по крайней мере, выглядела более печальной, чем Тэсса. Изабель, Клэри и Джейс смотрели на него с грустью, и только Магнус заметил ухмылку Рафаэля.

– Ты не сделал этого, – сказал Магнус, и это не было вопросом. Он уже понял, что произошло. Даже без объяснений Рафаэля, он знал. Все встало на свои места. Каждый раз, когда Магнус говорил о Рагноре и Алек выглядел так, будто хотел обнять его и успокоить в своих объятиях. Каждый раз, когда он просил Рагнора приехать куда-то и Рагнор спрашивал о том, кто там будет, прежде чем согласиться. Каждый раз, когда он упоминал, что что-то принадлежало Рагнору и все вокруг начинали обходиться с вещью так, будто она была из чистого золота.

Рафаэль убедил всех, что Рагнор мертв.

Магнус и Рафаэль смотрели друг на друга долгие секунды, а потом Магнус повернулся к Алеку, в ярости хлопнул ладонями об стол и воскликнул.

– Рагнор не мертв!

Алек дернулся и убрал нож, который держал в руках, в сторону, а потом сделал осторожный шаг к Магнусу. Его взгляд метнулся к Рафаэлю, который тоже поднялся.

– Ты знаешь, что Рагнор не мертв. Я говорю о нем все время. Рафаэль гребанный лжец и думает, что его шутки смешные.

Магнус почувствовал ладонь Рафаэля на своей спине, мягко и уверенно подталкивающую его в сторону балкона. Когда он успел подойти к нему?

– Давай выйдем, Магнус, – тихо пробормотал Рафаэль и только Магнус мог слышать едва сдерживаемое веселье в его голосе.

Магнус обернулся, чтобы недоверчиво посмотреть на него. Он не мог поверить, что Рафаэль посмел сказать его парню и всем его друзьям, что лучший друг Магнуса был мертв. Он не мог поверить, что все решили подыграть ему. Он не мог поверить во все те усилия, что им всем пришлось приложить, чтобы Рагнор действительно не встретился ни с кем из тех, кто не знал о шутке.

Это было только начало.

***

После этого, было много моментов, когда Рагнор практически встречал Алека. Моменты, когда Алек приходил в дом Магнуса всего на несколько минут позже и Рагнор уже успевал уйти. Моменты, когда Рагнор покидал вечеринку за полчаса до прихода Алека. Однажды Алек даже видел Магнуса с Рагнором в кафе и не стал подходить, потому что думал, что у Магнуса важная встреча, и он не поверил, когда Магнус сказал, с кем обедал.

И за все это время, никто из его друзей не прокололся. Единственный, кто почти сделал это, был Саймон. Иногда он упоминал Рагнора, но потом Рафаэль или Тэсса бросали на него быстрый взгляд и Саймон тут же добавлял что-то вроде «Ну, знаете, когда он еще был…» Саймон никогда не говорил, что Рагнор мертв, но его намеков было достаточно.

Однажды Алек даже позвонил как раз тогда, когд Рагнор был дома у Магнуса и Магнус подумал, наконец-то. Он ответил на звонок; он не назвал имени Алека и спокойно поприветствовал его.

– Рафаэль спрашивает, сможем ли мы пойти на ужин с ним, – бросил он Рагнору и тот поднял взгляд от контроллера в своих руках и громко ответил, явно желая, чтобы Рафаэль услышал его слова.

– Почему мы не можем пойти на ланч? Тебе нужно увидеть солнце, ты, гребанный вампир.

Рагнор встретил взгляд Магнуса на секунду, и все тут же покатилось к чертям. Он явно понял, что Магнус сделал, и вскочил, тут же замолчав. Магнус, взволнованный, начал громко кричать в свой телефон.

– Ты слышал, да? Александр! Это был Рагнор, ты же слышал?

Послышался шум, будто Алек двигался, и он вновь заговорил, удивленный.

– Магнус? Что? Что случилось?

Рагнор подбежал к нему, пытаясь выхватить телефон из рук Магнуса.

– Это был Рагнор, Алек, это был Рагнор! – телефон выпал из рук Магнуса, но его внимание уже нереключилось на мужчину перед ним. – Какого черта, Рагнор? Это уже не смешно! – Магнус был уверен, что соседи слышали, как громко он кричал.

Рагнор наклонился, взял телефон Магнуса и завершил звонок, прежде чем ответить Магнусу с ленивой ухмылкой.

– А мне смешно.

***

После этого Магнус сдался. Он не перестал говорить о Рагноре, но прекратил пытаться заставить его встретиться с Алеком. Ему было плевать (нет). Вскоре эта шутка должна была быть перестать быть смешной или кто-то бы прокололся, верно? Рагнор бы появился, когда Алек был рядом. Поддерживать эту ложь было трудно. Что-то должно было произойти. Кто-то должен был проговориться. Как бы не были умны друзья Магнуса, что-то должно было произойти, и Алек должен был понять, что Рагнор жив. Поэтому Магнус прекратил пытаться.

Он никогда еще так не ошибался. Отсутствие реакции только заставило друзей Магнуса пойти еще дальше.

Алек и Магнус пришли домой со свидания и оставили пакеты с покупками на столе на кухне. Было уже достаточно поздно, и Магнус не хотел ничего, кроме как смыть свой макияж и свернуться на диване рядом со своим парнем. Поэтому он оставил Алека на кухне, чтобы тот убрал все в холодильник, а сам ушел в ванную, чтобы подготовиться ко сну.

Магнус вышел из ванной только через двадцать минут и заметил, что Алек смотрит на что-то.Алек стоял возле стола, вокруг лежали пустые пакеты и он смотрел на листок бумаги в своих руках. Когда он услышал шаги Магнуса, он бросил листочек на стол и начал собирать пакеты, притворяясь, что ничего не случилось.

Это было… Странно. Магнус зашел на кухню и осторожно спросил.

– Что это было?

Алек обернулся и помотал головой, но его глаза были широко открыты.

– Нет, ничего. Я просто смотрел на… – и Алек замолчал и посмотрел на стол.

Медленно, Магнус подошел к столу и поднял листок, чтобы прочитать, что на нем было написано. А потом… Его ладонь сжалась, сминая бумажку, и, честно, Магнус мог поклясться, что у него перед глазами встала кровавая пелена от ярости. Бумажка оказалась заламинированной газетной вырезкой, некрологом. «Рагнор Фелл, ушел из жизни 18-го октября 2002 года, в результате аварии. Его потеря навсегда останется в памяти его друзей. Соболезнования его лучшему другу, Магнусу Бейну, единственному выжившему в аварии.»

Магнус чувствовал взгляд Алека на себе. Он чувствовал тишину, окутавшую их, тяжелую и мрачную, но ему понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы почувствовать и осознать свою злость. Говорить всем, что Рагнор мертв, было одной вещью. Убедить парня Магнуса, что Рагнор мертв… Ладно, это было немного забавно. Напечатать фальшивый некролог и оставить его в единственном месте в квартире Магнуса, где Алек сможет увидеть его прежде чем Магнус избавится от него (потому что Магнус не использовал свою кухню)… Это было слишком.

Это было, черт возьми, безумно слишком. Охренеть как слишком. Это превратило небольшое негодование, которое чувствовал Магнус до этого, в самую настоящую ярость. И, конечно, они должны были сделать это таким трагичным. Рагнор не мог умереть от какого-нибудь тупого сердечного приступа или чего-то настолько же мирного, ко-черт возьми-нечно Рагнор должен умереть в аварии и Магнус должен был быть в машине вместе с ним.

Медленно, Магнус повернулся к Алеку и прошептал, что ему нужно сделать очень важный звонок. Кажется, Алек кивнул, но Магнус не обратил внимания. Он не мог обращать внимание ни на что, кроме как на смятую бумажку в своем кулаке и буквально прожигающий дыру в его кармане телефон.

Он набрал номер Рагнора и тот ответил практически мгновенно.

– Добрый вечер, Магнус, – на заднем плане Магнус слышал болтовню Рафаэля и шум телевизора.

Магнус не ответил. Долгие секунды Рагнор ждал, что Магнус начнет кричать.

Магнус повернулся, чтобы посмотреть через плечо на Алека, стоящего посреди кухни и поднимающего взгляд на Магнуса, а потом притворяющегося, что он не смотрел на него. Магнус глубоко вздохнул и закончил вызов, а потом вернулся к своему парню, вжал его в стол и поцеловал.

И пусть его друзья пойдут нахрен.

***

Однажды Алек почти встретился с Рагнором и Магнус был удивлен (и немного позабавлен), что вся эта схема не развалилась раз и навсегда в тот вечер. Они с Рагнором были в лофте, курили травку и играли в Марио, когда раздался стук в дверь.

– Магнус? Я принес китайскую еду? – раздался голос Алека.

Взгляды Рагнора и Магнуса пересеклись. Из квартиры Магнуса был только один выход – это была дверь, перед которой сейчас стоял Алек. Магнус и Рагнор замерли на несколько секунд, а потом Магнус рванул к двери, а Рагнор побежал по коридору.

Когда Магнус рывком распахнул дверь, Алек удивленно посмотрел на него, держа в руках пакет из доставки. 

– Ты курил один? – спросил он через несколько секунд.

– Нет, с Рагнором, – сказал Магнус, забирая пакет, затаскивая Алека в квартиру и закрывая дверь на замок. В глазах Алека мелькнула жалость и Магнус заметил, как его рука дернулась, будто он хотел схватить телефон и позвонить кому-то.

– Магнус.. – тихо и нежно сказал он, но они были слишком близко и Магнус не стал смотреть в его лицо еще раз. Рагнор был где-то здесь. Он был здесь и Алек должен был увидеть его, хотел того сам Рагнор или нет.  
Магнус толкнул Алека к двери и прокричал, чтобы он оставался на месте, прежде чем повернуться и пойти искать Рагнора. Его квартира была не слишком большой – кухня, гостиная, спальня, ванная. Магнус по пальцам одной руки мог пересчитать места, где Рагнор мог спрятаться. Он собирался за шиворот притащить его к Алеку.

Магнус открыл свой шкаф и вышвырнул наружу одежду, пока не удостоверился, что Рагнор был не там. Его не было и в ванной. Он не прятался в шкафу в прихожей. Магнус минут десять бегал по квартире, пока не послышался еще один стук в дверь. Его сердце замерло.

Алек позвонил Рафаэлю. Конечно, он позвонил Рафаэлю. Каждый раз, когда что-то такое происходило, Алек предлагал позвонить Рафаэлю и теперь он это сделал. Рафаэль собирался помочь Рагнору исчезнуть или отправить Алека домой и…

Магнус услышал скрип входной двери и спокойный голос Рафаэля, приветствующего Алека. А потом он встал посреди коридора, Алек за его спиной, и сожалеющая улыбка Рафаэля превратилась в усмешку.

– Магнус… Ты пугаешь Алека.

Магнус подумал о других местах, где Рагнор мог спрятаться. Его не было в спальне. Его не было в шкафах. Его не было в ванной.

Рафаэль сделал шаг и Магнус осознал, где Рагнор мог быть. В спальне Магнуса было пространство между стеной и панелями на ней, куда можно было уместиться. Это было единственное место, где Рагнор мог бы спрятаться, потому что все остальные Магнус уже проверил.

Магнус повернулся и побежал в спальню. Он слышал медленные шаги Рафаэля, идущего за ним.

– Магнус… Ты курил. Ты всегда думаешь о нем под кайфом, – Магнус потянул панель на стене, открывая нишу, и в этот же момент Рафаэль продолжил говорить. – Ты же знаешь, что он не здесь.

Магнус сразу понл, что это на самом деле так. Рагнор, наверное, написал Рафаэлю и сказал, где спрятался. Рафаэль не был бы настолько спокоен, если был бы хоть шанс, что Рагнор действительно прятался здесь, но Магнус все равно должен был проверить. Конечно, он не был удивлен, когда ниша оказалась пустой.

Рагнор успел сбежать. Как-то, пока Рафаэль отвлекал Алека, он ушел. Магнус поднялся.

Рафаэль ухмыльнулся и кивнул в сторону двери.

– Иди уже, Магнус. Твой парень принес еду.

***

Через несколько часов, когда спящий Алек свернулся под боком Магнуса, а Рафаэль сопел в кресле, Магнус увидел движение на кухне. Он увидел, как его холодильник открылся и, слегка медлительный из-за травки, Магнус попытался понять, кто был там. Он не стал двигаться. Он не стал привлекать ничьего внимания. Он не стал будить Алека. Он просто смотрел, и когда Рагнор вошел в гостиную, держа в руках контейнер с лапшой, которую Магнус не доел, Магнус даже не дернулся.

Рагнор поднял вилку ко рту. Он не отводил взгляда от Магнуса, пока жевал.

– Ненавижу тебя, – прошептал Магнус. А потом повторил это еще раз. И еще раз. И еще раз, пока Рагнор не повернулся к двери.

– Я знаю, – прошептал он в ответ. – Позвоню тебе завтра.

И с этими словами он ушел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

Как только шаги Рагнора затихли, Алек выдохнул куда-то в шею Магнусу и сонно поднял голову.

– Что случилось?

– Спи, Алек, – вздохнул Магнус и поцеловал его в макушку.

***

Рафаэль, Магнус и Алек стали проводить еще больше времени вместе. Магнус жалел, что Рагнор не может присоединиться к ним, но, видимо, шутка была еще достаточно забавной, чтобы его лучший друг отказывался проводить время с Магнусом.

Это был спокойный обед, после которого они, все трое, решили срезать путь через кладбище, чтобы поскорее попасть домой к Магнусу. Рафаэль кивнул на заросшую дорожку и предложил пойти по ней.

Магнус посмотрел на Рафаэля, удивленный, но не стал задумываться над его предложением. Ладонь Алека в его руке была теплой, кофе вкусным, Магнус не был против прогуляться еще немного.

Они шли по покрытой песком дорожке, и Алек говорил о работе и поглаживал кольца на пальцах Магнуса. Рафаэль жаловался на своих клиентов и вдруг остановился напротив нескольких надгробий.

Алек задержал дыхание. Магнус медленно поднял взгляд и понял, что Рафаэль подошел к одному из надгробий, его губы были искривлены в горькой улыбке, а потом он протянул руку и коснулся его.

Алек нервно сжал пальцы Магнуса и замер.

Прямо перед ними был блестящий белый камень, явно новый по сравнению с другими заросшими мхом надгробиями, и вырезанное на нем имя словно бы насмехалось над Магнусом.

«Рагнор Фелл, 1984-2002»

И это было то, что добило Магнуса. Он повернулся к Рафаэлю, не замечая, что Алек отпустил его руку и, испугавшись, сделал шаг назад. Рафаэль смотрел на Магнуса, ожидая его реакции. Магнус знал, что должен уйти и не делать чего-то, о чем пожалеет позже. Он должен был уйти.Он знал, что, если отреагирует на это, то это будет как раз то, чего все ждали. Но Магнус не мог не отреагировать.

В жизни Магнуса было не так много событий, которые заставили его полностью потерять контроль. Одним из них было самоубийство его матери. Вторым – вот этот момент, когда Магнус ударил Рафаэля так сильно, как только мог.

Из носа Рафаэля тотчас же потекла кровь, Алек подбежал к нему, оттаскивая Магнуса назад и крича что-то. По костяшка пальцев Магнуса тоже текла кровь и капала на траву. Рафаэль упал назад, на явно фальшивое надгробие, прижимая руку к своему сломанному носу, капая кровью на надгробия и траву вокруг.

Магнус не сказал ничего .Он даже не стал ждать Алека. Он просто повернулся и пошел через кладбище, сжимая руки в кулаки.

***

Когда правда была раскрыта, это не было из-за Магнуса.Он узнал об окончании шутки позже, когда его друзья рассказали ему о произошедшем. «Саймон был слишком добр», – все, что сказал Рафаэль. «Я так много раз просила Алека отвести тебя к психотерапевту», – шептала Иззи вновь и вновь. Она была слишком восхищена, чтобы сказать что-то еще. Алек не говорил ничего, кроме «Пожалуйста, прости, что не поверил тебе».

Только Тэсса рассказала ему, что на самом деле произошло (после того, как Магнус немного успокоился, когда понял, что Алек наконец-то поверил ему). Оказывается, Алек подумал, что Магнус изменяет ему. Магнус не изменял, конечно. Он никогда бы не стал этого делать.

Но, оказывается, кто-то видел Магнуса с Рагнором, обнимающихся и в целом очень близких друг к другу, по словам коллеги Алека. А когда Алек спросил у Магнуса, с кем он был в тот день, Магнус ответил, что с Рагнором. И это было правдой! Только не с точки зрения Алека.

Поэтому, оказавшись наедине с друзьями, Алек сказал им, что думает, что Магнус изменяет ему и объяснил, почему ему так кажется.

Сначала Рафаэль попытался было что-то придумать и не раскрыть шутку, затянувшуюся уже на целый месяц. Это не сработало, потому что, хоть Рафаэль и был умен, но объяснить это чем-то, кроме правды, было сложно.

Саймон был тем, кто раскололся. Рафаэль пытался остановить его, говоря, что они что-то придумают, но Саймон лишь покачал головой.

– Он думает, что Магнус ему изменяет. Это слишком, ребят, – ответил он. – И надгробие тоже было слишком, вы заплатили за него пятнадцать штук.

Затем Саймон, Тэсса, Катарина, и, с большим неудовольствием, Рафаэль, сказали всем, что Рагнор был очень даже жив, а затем объяснили, как они смогли выставлять Магнуса сумасшедшим целый месяц. Они объяснили, как забрались в квартиру Магнуса, пока там никого не было, и оставили там фальшивый некролог. Они объяснили, где прятался Рагнор в тот раз, когда Алек без предупреждения пришел к Магнусу. Они объяснили, как купили надгробие через неделю после начала шутки. И, в конце концов, они объяснили Алеку, как Магнус и Рагнор встретились в приюте, когда им обоим было по семь лет, и как в восемнадцать Рагнор получил доступ к наследству его семьи, оказавшейся очень богатой, и как потом они с Магнусом провели следующие семь лет путешествуя, пиратствуя и получая запрет на въезд в Перу. А потом они объяснили, что, если бы Рагнор на самом деле был бы мертв, то вряд ли в Магнусе осталось бы что-то, что делало бы его Магнусом. И, хотя Магнус отрицал это, он знал, что это на самом деле так.

***

Александр и Рагнор встретились через несколько дней. В секунду, когда шутка закончилась, Рагнор был там. Он сказал, что забыл пиджак в квартире Магнуса (это действительно было так), но они оба знали, что Рагнор просто скучал по нему и скучал по возможности приходить в любое время, не проверяя, придет ли Алек позже.

Затянувшийся розыгрыш потребовал сумасшедшее количество усилий, денег, и, самое главное, времени, которое Магну м Рагнор раньше проводили вместе.

И если Алек вернулся домой тем вечером и нашел Рагнора и Магнуса, свернувшихся в постели, словно двух маленьких детей, прячущихся от всего мира, и просто тихо прикрыл дверь и ушел на кухню готовить ужин, никто не стал упоминать этого, когда они оба вышли из спальни.

***

– Пять лет назад, я и остальные друзья Магнуса решили разыграть его, – Рагнор стоял рядом с Магнусом. В одной его руке был микрофон, а в другой – бокал шампанского. – В то время он и Александр только-только начали встречаться, и… – Рагнор опустил виноватый взгляд на Алека и поджал губы. – Честно, мы не думали, что их отношения продлятся так долго. Не то чтобы что-то было не так с Алеком, но Магнус встречался со многими людьми, поэтому мы и не подозревали, что соберемся здесь сегодня, – Рагнор замолчал на секунду и оглядел толпу вокруг. – Поэтому мы решили, что будет забавно убедить его и всех его друзей и семью, что я мертв.

Слова Рагнора были прерваны смехом собравшихся и их удивленными и непонимающими взглядами. Губы Рагнора сложились в хитрую улыбку.

– Мы вломились в дом Магнуса и оставили фальшивый некролог там, где Алек точно бы нашел его. Мы купили надгробие и Магнус сломал Рафаэлю нос, когда увидел его, – Рагнор остановился вновь, позволяя смеху утихнуть. – Если бы мы знали, что Алек задержится рядом с Магнусом так надолго, то мы бы, возможно, пересмотрели свои идеи, но, к сожалению, мы не знали. И сегодня, – Рагнор вновь посмотрел вниз и его голос стал намного более нежным и искренним. Когда он посмотрел на Магнуса, тому на секунду показалось, что в его глазах блеснули слезы. – И сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы отпраздновать свадьбу моего лучшего друга, моего брата во всем, кроме крови, и его соулмейта.

Рагнор вздохнул, покачал головой и продолжил.

– Магнус… Я никогда не был более счастлив быть живым.

***

Несколькими часами позже элегантная свадьба превратилась в вечеринку, и все уже были хоть чуточку пьяны. Магнус был совсем не чуточку пьян и кружил Иззи, хихикая и перешептываясь с ней. Алек смотрел на него, его золотой костюм был немного помят.

Рагнор стоял рядом с Алеком, трезвее, чем большинство гостей. Алек привалился к его плечу. Волосы Алека были растрепаны, а щеки порозовели от выпивки, но его слова были четкими и ясными.

– Рагнор, я так рад, что ты не был на самом деле мертв, – искренне сказал он.

Рагнор рассмеялся, приобнимая Алека за плечи и поддерживая его.

– Да? Знаешь, я тоже этому рад.


End file.
